


Opening doors

by Scoby



Series: The Djarin house [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Dating, F/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Teenager Grogu | Baby Yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: "I think I really like her. She’s cute and funny and…”“How does she fight?”The blunt question makes Grogu sigh. “Honestly, I have no idea. I’ve never seen her fight anyone.”“Then how can you know anything about her, if you don’t know if she can hold her own?”Grogu rolls his eyes. “Dad, it’s 2021. There are more ways for a girl to be badass than beating the crap out of somebody.”“Like what?”-------where teenager Grogu starts dating and finds out that his dad has outdated views of relationships - in the Mandalorian way
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Grogu | Baby Yoda / Winta
Series: The Djarin house [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196798
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Opening doors

“Dad, can I have money?”

Grogu shifts his weight from foot to foot and fidgets with the edge of his jeans pocket.

“What for?”

“The movies.”

Din pinches his mouth for a moment in thought, but decides to reach for his wallet and open it.

“So the ticket is ten bucks, right?”

He hands Grogu a bill. He takes it but keeps crumbling it in his hands and looking at Din from under his eyebrows.

“Can I have two?”

“Why?”

“I’d like to take Winta.”

Din was guessing he might. After all, he has been spending more and more time with the girl recently.

“Why doesn’t she pay herself? It’s insulting to imply that she couldn’t.”

“Dad! She’s not Mandalorian. She actually likes it when I pay. It doesn’t mean that she couldn’t. It just feels good to provide something nice for her. It makes her so visibly happy – just – makes her smile really beautifully.”

Grogu blushes so adorably that Din digs another bill from his wallet and hands it to him.

“Thank you.” A smile bubbles on Grogu’s face as he folds the money into his pocket. Din immediately senses an opportunity to use his good mood to extract more information.

“So how are things with you and Winta? Is it, like, you know, a serious thing?”

“I don’t know yet.” Grogu’s foot subtly fiddles with the floor. “I wish it will be. I – hmmh – I think I really like her. She’s cute and funny and…”

“How does she fight?”

The blunt question makes Grogu sigh. “Honestly, I have no idea. I’ve never seen her fight anyone.”

“Then how can you know anything about her, if you don’t know if she can hold her own?”

Grogu rolls his eyes. “Dad, it’s 2021. There are more ways for a girl to be badass than beating the crap out of somebody.”

“Like what?”

“Well, what I adore about Winta is that she’s really honest about her feelings. And whenever I have trouble expressing some emotion, she, like, really patiently listens and encourages and helps me find words. And she doesn’t take any bullshit but also never shuts herself off. It’s like she has her feet on the ground and heart fully open all the time. It just makes me want to protect her from whatever harm could come her way.”

Din scratches his chin in thought. “Sounds like a nice feeling to have. Just make sure you don’t tell her. It’d be very rude to imply that she couldn’t protect herself.”

“I already told her. She loved it. And she let me hold her hand when we walked through an alley where the streetlamps had gone off.”

Now Din frowns, thinking about how any Mandalorian girl would have promptly pulled her hand away. Hand-holding is ok on sunny days in cosy places – only when it cannot be interpreted as a sign of weakness. But he forces himself to swallow and say:

“Ok, fine, you do what you want, ad’ika. Just be careful with where it’s leading. What if you find yourselves living together one day so that she’s at home all day with kids and a bunch of unrealised dreams and ambitions rottening…?”

“What are you talking about? Of course she’ll have her own career, and I want to help her realise every single one of her dreams! You don’t have to immediately over-interpret it if she happens to like me organising dates for her and buying her flowers and opening doors for her…”

“Did you just say _opening doors for her_???”

“Dad, that’s enough!!! I’m going now.”

“Ok, fine, have fun. But would you at least consider letting her open the goddamn door herself? Doors aren’t even heavy.”

“For the hundredth time, it’s not about her not being _able_ to do it! She does it when she’s alone, duh. I can’t believe I have to explain this to you. The point is the act of service, to show her some extra care, that she’s important and cherished and worth of adoration. Plus, her ass looks cute when she walks through the open doorway.”

Din sighs. “Alright alright, as you wish, ad’ika. I’m only trying to say that the traditions have their place.”

“Yeah, maybe in a Mandalorian museum.”

“Well, I guess, what I’m really trying to say… I just hope you show her all the respect you can.”

“That’s exactly what I’ve been talking about.”

“Really?”

Din is left puzzled when Grogu waves his hand and disappears out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feed me with kudos/comments and find me on [Tumblr](https://iamscoby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
